


Panicking at VidCon

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan has a panic attack at VidCon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.
> 
> I just want to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction and the way Dan behaves in this story does not necessarily reflect everyone who have panic attacks.

Dan steps out of the cab and stares up at the hotel in front of him. It seems so large and intimidating. He swears it becomes larger the longer he looks at it. While he’s staring, he feels another hand slide into his.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay,” A warm voice, growls lowly in his ear. Dan turns his head and finds himself staring into the eyes of his wonderful boyfriend.

Dan and Phil have been dating for two years now and living together for one. Not that their fans know that. They just know that they’re living together.

Each of them were separate YouTubers who happened to meet at an event nearly three years ago. Since they started appearing in each others videos regularly, their channels have exploded. Now they’re attending VidCon for the first time.

Dan and Phil couldn’t be more opposite in appearance if they tried. Dan is a pastel looking angel in every sense of the phrase. He loves light colors that accent his slightly tanned skin. Oversized sweaters are his favorite thing in the world and none of his outfits are complete without a flower crown adorning his curly hair.

Phil looks intimidating at first glance. His hair is dyed black with blue fringe. His crystal clear blue eyes are rimmed with dark eyeliner. Tattoos adorn his overly pale skin. Black is his clothing color of choice. He’s regularly described as the Punk Prince of Darkness.

Appearances are very misleading though. Dan is a sassy, loudmouth with a habit of swearing all the time. Phil is a teddybear with a heart of gold.  

Phil hugs Dan tight. He knows how hard it is for him to be somewhere like VidCon. Dan has really bad anxiety and crowds can trigger his attacks. He’s never passed out from one of his attacks, but Phil still worries that he could. VidCon is different than anything they’ve ever done before.

They talked extensively about the pros and cons of attending in great detail. Phil was really hesitant because he didn’t want to put Dan in a position where he could have an attack. Dan wanted to attend though.

It would be great for their careers and it would also be nice to interact with their fans. He reassured Phil that he could get through everything; as long as Phil was by his side. Now that he’s standing in front of the hotel, he’s not so sure anymore.

“Everything is going to be fine. I’m going to be right here with you the whole time,” Phil reassures him. Dan nods his head. Phil gives Dan’s a reassuring squeeze before grabbing their suitcases out of the back of the cab.

Dan slings his backpack over his shoulder and grabs his suitcase from Phil. He drags it behind him while slowly trailing behind Phil into the hotel. He feels as though he’s entering the mouth of the beast.

They check in and head up to their shared double room. There were a lot of people hurrying around the lobby, but lucky no one stops them. Once they were safely in the room, Dan dropped his bags and fell onto one of the beds. He finally felt like he could breath.

Phil sits down next to him and rubs light circles in his back. His heart hurts. He hates to watch Dan struggle.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asks. He wouldn’t blame Dan from hiding in their room the whole time. Phil could spin it that he’s sick or something. Dan answers, drawing Phil away from his thoughts.

“Yes. I can and will do this. I’ve got you. What could go wrong?” he asks as he sits up. He throws his arms around Phil and pulls him close. Phil’s musky scent floods Dan’s nose. Dan breaths in deeply and allows himself to relish in the comfort. Phil holds him close and continues to rub circles in his back.

Dan flashes Phil a reassuring smile. Phil’s unconvinced though. Dan barely made it through a lobby where no one even bothered them. How is he going to handle people coming up to him in groups of all sizes? How is he going to handle the panels that they have to do? Phil’s becoming convinced that coming to VidCon was a bad idea.

They take a quick nap and freshen up from the plane ride before heading out. They’re having dinner with a few of their friends who also arrived early to VidCon. A few groups came up to them and asked for pictures or autographs. Dan handled the whole situation very well in Phil’s opinion.

Later that night, they both collapse into their bed. Jet lag is really messing with their systems, but they have to be up early tomorrow. VidCon officially starts tomorrow and they’re on one of the first panels. Phil pulls himself off his bed and shuffles over to his suitcase.

“Everything’s going to be okay right?” Dan quietly asks to Phil’s back. Phil pauses and turns around.

Dan looks so small sat on the bed. With his flower crown is sitting crooked on his head and mint colored sweater is pulled down over his hands. Phil can’t look away from his eyes though. His large, brown eyes are wide and brimming with tears.

Phil rushes over to the bed quickly. His feet become tangled with one another and he stumbles onto the bed. He lands on the bed with a soft “oof”. Phil scrambles into a sitting position. Then he throws his arms around Dan and pulls him close.

“Everything is going to be okay. You did great today,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear. Dan buries his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. They sit there rocking back and forth slightly. Phil strokes Dan’s back and whispers reassurances in his ear.

After a while, Phil was able to calm Dan down enough. Dan wasn’t a hundred percent confident that he could make it through tomorrow. However, Dan feels safe knowing Phil will be by his side every step of the way. They climb in bed that night and hold each other close.  

The next morning, Dan spent more time psyching himself up in the mirror than he did getting ready. Today he’s wearing a light, lavender sweater and a pair of white skinnies with a pair of white Converse. A white and lavender flower crown adorns his wild, curly hair.

Phil’s wearing a black t-shirt, black skinnies, and a pair of black Converse. He debated wearing his leather jacket, but decided to forgo it. This means that he’s able to show off the tattoos that litter is arms. He gives Dan’s hand once last squeeze before they head out the door.

They arrived to the panel a little later than they would have liked. People kept stopping them. They smiled through it and greet everyone whole heartedly. Phil’s a bit worried about Dan, but he looks to be holding up well.

They’re greeted by Jim, Tanya, and Jenna. They are the other YouTubers that will be joining Dan and Phil on the panel. They’re waiting for the panel before them to finish before they can go on. Phil is talking with Jenna when he notices that Dan is no longer next to him. He frantically whips his head around in hopes of spotting his boyfriend.

Dan stands in front of the curtain that separates the back and front of the stage. He’s peering out all the people in the hall. He can feel the tightness creeping into his chest. He jumps when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. He spins on his heels and sees Phil standing next to him. Phil’s smiling softly at him.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks quietly. Dan offers him a nod and a weak smile. Phil gives him a look of doubt.

“I’m good. I’m just a bit nervous,” Dan tries to convince Phil. He’s also trying to convince himself. There is a lot of people out there. Dan doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through, but he will find a way.

They’re called over to line up so that they can go on stage. The closer he gets to having his name called, the more nervous Dan becomes. Phil told him to let him know if he needs to leave and he will help get Dan out of there. All Dan can do is nod. His name is called. Dan walks out onto the stage with a smile and a wave.

There is a lot more people in the hall than Dan thought there would be. They’re loud and he’s feeling quickly over whelmed. He takes his seat and just smiles. Everyone else files in and the panel starts.

They’re suppose to be answering questions, but Dan doesn’t hear a single one. The blood is becoming overwhelming in his ear. His breathing is shallowing and tears are pricking his eyes.

Phil’s watching Dan more than he’s paying attention to the panel. He can tell Dan’s starting to have an attack and knows that he has to get him out of here. Phil leans close to Dan, but tries not to make his movements too obvious.

“Do you need to leave?” Phil whispers quietly into Dan’s ear. Dan nods his head. He can’t speak. His throat feels closed and dried. Phil tries to formulate a plan. They both can’t just walk out, but he has to get Dan off the stage.

“Can you walk?” Phil asks. Dan thinks for a moment. He figures he could walk on his own, but he doesn’t want to leave without Phil.

“With your help,” Dan manages to get out in broken speech. Phil nods.

“You get up first. I’m right behind you,” Phil assures him. Dan nods. He stands up and takes about three steps before darkness clouds his vision. That’s the last thing he remembers.

Phil had a plan. He was going to inform everyone that Dan wasn’t feeling well and then walk out behind him. However, he watches in horror as his boyfriend crumbles onto the stage. The entire space goes silent as Dan falls. Everyone is in shock. Phil’s the first one to break the silence.

“Dan!” Phil screams. He jumps to his feet and rushes to the unconscious man’s side. Phil gathers Dan into his arms.

“Dan? Baby? Can you hear me? Dan? Baby? Please wake up. Please baby. Please!” Phil pleads hysterically. He doesn’t know what to do. He just wants Dan to wake up. Vaguely, in the background, he can hear someone calling for medical personal. The other YouTubers have come closer to them, but is still giving them their space.

“Dan? Please baby. Please wake up. Dan!” Phil’s voice is ringing out throughout the hall. The medics descend upon them and try to get Phil to move out of the way. He refuses to leave Dan’s side.

“What happened?” one of the medics asks Phil.

“He was having a panic attack and trying to get off the stage. He just went down,” Phil explains while staring at Dan. The medics determine that Dan is still breathing which they say is a good thing. Also, it doesn’t appear that he has hit is head and they tell Phil that it’s good he didn’t. Phil is not really listening.

The medics move Dan to a stretcher. He groans weakly as they lift him and the stretcher off the ground. Phil follows them to the medical bay. Dan starts coming around as they settle him into one of the beds. He opens his eyes and looks around the room.

“Phil?” he asks in a hoarse voice. Phil jumps out of his chair and flings his arms around Dan. Dan groans. Phil pulls back.

“Sorry. I was so worried,” Phil says sheepishly. Dan nods his head. His throat is dry and his body aches a bit.

“What happened?” Dan asks once he realizes that he’s no longer on the main stage. Phil takes Dan’s hand in his.

“You were having a panic attack and were trying to get off the stage. You passed out and collapsed on the stage,” explains Phil. Dan nods his head. He remembers panicking and trying to walk off the stage. Then there is nothing.

The medic comes in and checks him out. He determines that Dan doesn’t have a concussion, but he wants Phil to keep an eye on him to be sure. Dan sits in bed and sips water until he feels well enough to move.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Dan apologizes. Phil shakes his head.

“Don’t apologize. I was just worried about you. You did nothing wrong,” Phil reassures him. Dan smiles at Phil weakly.

As they’re leaving the medical area, Phil stops them. Dan gives him a questioned look.

“I have something to tell you,” Phil starts. Dan’s eyes go wide with confusion.

“What?” Dan asks.

“I kinda outed us,” Phil replies with an embarrassed tone. Dan furrows his brows.

“What do you mean you ‘kinda’ outed us?” asks Dan.

“When you passed out, I ran to you and held you. I sat there pleading for you to wake up. I kept calling you baby,” Phil explains. Phil’s words wash over Dan and realization floods his face.

“Oh. Are you sure that they heard you?” Dan questions. Phil nods his head.

“They were all silent when you went down. My phone has been blowing up ever since. It’s a mix between people trying to figure out what’s going on, wondering if you’re okay, and saying that they knew Phan was real. We’re the talk of VidCon right now,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head. He shrugs his shoulders and takes Phil’s hand.

“I guess we just got to roll with it now,” he says with a smile. Phil smiles in return. They walk back to their room hand in hand.

The rest of VidCon was pretty uneventful. They met with fans and hung out with their friends. They decided against attending any more panels. Dan urged Phil to attend, but Phil didn’t want to leave Dan’s side.

The biggest difference was being able to be a couple in public. Everyone was so excited and supportive of them. It made them question why they didn’t come out sooner. Dan passing out out and Phan being confirmed was the talk of the internet for about a month afterwards. Both thought the incident was the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to them.

They did decide to attend VidCon the following year. Dan even got back onto the main stage panel. He had gone to the doctors when they had returned to England and has started taking medicine. Between the medicine and Phil being with him, large crowds don’t freak Dan out as much anymore.


End file.
